


At The Ice Cream Parlor

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, mostly just fluff, some sexual tension because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, one busy, stressful day at L-Corp, Kara calls Lena over lunch and begs her to put her whole life and all her important work on hold so that they can go to an ice cream parlor together that just opened.And obviously, Lena agrees, because she would give anything to spend time with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	At The Ice Cream Parlor

They just started dating a few weeks ago, and they are still lost in that phase where they miss each other desperately whenever they have to be away from each other for even a second, and where they will randomly call just to hear the other’s voice and show up at each other’s work with the flimsiest of excuses just so that they can see each other.

So, naturally, one busy, stressful day at L-Corp, Kara calls Lena over lunch and begs her to put her whole life and all her important work on hold so that they can go to an ice cream parlor together that just opened.

And obviously, Lena agrees, because she would give anything to spend time with Kara.

“Babe, you’re overworking yourself again,” Kara comments as soon as she touches down on the balcony and steps inside.

Lena leans in to kiss her, and the sensation of Kara’s soft, cherry-tasting lips against hers makes her head spin. “You say that all the time.”

Kara grins, and her nose crinkles up in that way of hers that makes Lena’s heart skip. “I worry about you. When you get invested in your work you forget to eat and sleep, and breathe properly.”

“That’s why you come along every few minutes to whisk me away so we can go do something completely unproductive together,” Lena says with a smile, shrugging into a magenta overcoat.

“It is not every few minutes.” Kara protests.

“Oh, come on, you text me at least five times per minute, maybe more,” Lena replies. “With an eye-bleeding amount of emojis, may I add.”

“That’s what you signed up for,” Kara says, giving Lena one of those sparkly-eyed looks that makes it really hard for Lena to come up with snappy retorts, let alone function properly.

Then Kara wraps Lena up in her arms without warning and launches herself into the sky.

“Hey!” Lena protests, laughing breathlessly. “You have to warn me next time!”

“Since when?” Kara asks mischievously.

“Since how about now?” Lena responds.

“Whatever you say, beautiful,” Kara says with a smile.

Warmth tingles through Lena’s whole body, and her heart feels like it could fly straight out her chest. She’ll never, ever grow tired of hearing Kara call her that.

Kara touches down in the middle of a secluded side-street and whirls into her clothes.

“Babe, you have to be more careful.” Lena cautions nervously. “Somebody’s going to see you.”

Kara shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Alex would kill you if she could see you being so nonchalant about this,” Lena argues as they walk together down the sidewalk.

“Aww, babe, you really do care about me!” Kara says with a grin.

“Well, yeah, if you died, I wouldn’t have any excuse to eat take-out and ice cream all the time.” Lena arches an eyebrow in Kara’s direction

Kara pouts her lip, and Lena laughs.

They turn a corner and Lena sees the ice cream parlor nearby.

Kara’s hand slides easily into Lena’s and she takes off running, pulling Lena along.

“Kara, not all of us have super-speed!” Lena protests.

“Well, you shouldn’t have brought high heels,” Kara says with a shrug.

Lena shakes her head and lets Kara drag her along.

They eventually make it into the parlor, which is mostly empty, save for a few families and couples who are already eating their ice cream.

She sees several of the people look up casually, then sees their eyes widen in shock when they recognize the newest couple in National City.

Lena and Kara’s affair didn’t stay quiet for long after they got together; the CEO of L-Corp and the Pulitzer-winning Catco reporter, they were doomed from the start. Which consequentially meant that most of Kara’s friends ended up figuring out about their affair through the news instead of from Kara, which either made it more awkward or less. Lena wasn’t sure. But none of them had seemed at all surprised.

Now, Lena sneaks a glance at Kara, and wonders if she notices the splash their entrance made. But Kara, obviously, is looking at the ice cream, not the people.

“Are you sure this is actually newly opened?” Lena asks, leaning in close to Kara and speaking into her ear, mostly just to see her shiver and blush. “Because I’m pretty sure we’ve been here before.”

“Oh, really?” Kara asks innocently.

“You know, I would have gone with you anyways.”

Kara’s eyes twinkle like stars. “I know. But it certainly didn’t hurt.”

They make their way over to the counter, and Lena grins as she watched Kara gaze at all the flavors with a star-struck look in her eyes.

“We’re going to be here a while, aren’t we?” Lena asks, shaking her head.

“There’s a lot of options!” Kara protests. “Have you decided what you want?”

“I don’t know.” Lena looks up at the menu. “I’ll probably just get vanilla or something.”

”Lena, that’s boring.” Kara groans.

“It’s also the only thing here that might not kill me from sugar overload.” Lena comments. “Not all of us have helpful alien DNA, babe.”

“Yes, but…” Kara sighs in aggravation. “You can’t just come to a place like this and order just vanilla. It’s like an actual crime or something.”

“Okay, I’ll get french vanilla, then,” Lena says, a grin stretching across her lips.

“That’s not an improvement.” Kara insists.

“What do you want me to get?” Lena asks.

“Something with chocolate,” Kara answers promptly.

Lena sighs. “Do I really have to?”  
“Yes.”

“Well, if I get chocolate ice cream, you have to get something with kale in it.” Lena says teasingly.

Kara wrinkles her nose. “We’re in an ice cream parlor, Lena. I doubt that’s an option.”

“I’m sure somewhere it is,” Lena argues.

“You are not forcing your strange eating habits on me,” Kara said, making a face.

“ _ My _ strange habits?” Lena asks in disbelief.

Someone walks out from a back room, and their argument ceases. “So, what do you both want?” the server asks. They hardly seem surprised to find Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers standing in front of them, which is actually kind of refreshing.

“Sorry, just give Kara a few more hours or so to make a decision,” Lena says, grinning as Kara mockingly scowls at her.

The server arches an eyebrow and leans back with a bored expression like she’s taking Lena’s words to heart.

“So, you are going to get something with chocolate, right?” Kara asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Knowing you, you’ll get something with enough chocolate for the both of us several times over,” Lena says with a shrug.

“I will not!” Kara retorts. “I’ll get chocolate ice cream with… I don’t know, caramel syrup or something, and then it won’t be all chocolate!”

Lena makes a face. “Caramel syrup? That stuff is awful. It’s like the most sickly sweet, tooth-rotting substance in the universe. Get something with like strawberry or something, then at least it has fruit in it.”

“Caramel is amazing, I’ll have you know.” Kara retorts. “And why would you eat ice cream with fruit in it, or plain vanilla? That’s like ice cream sacrilege!”

“So is dousing ice cream in caramel, it’s just wrong.” Lena deadpans.

“I’ll douse you in caramel,” Kara says teasingly. She means it as a joke, clearly, but then her cheeks blush and she fidgets her hands awkwardly as she apparently notices the obvious undertones of what she just said.

“Oh, really?” Lena’s voice drops an octave, and for a minute she maybe forgets that she and Kara are in a public place, and a conversation like this is highly inappropriate in the middle of an ice cream parlor.

Then from nearby, the server, who is restocking a jar of Oreos, calls, “Geez, get a room, would you?”

Kara blushes and stammers something out, and heat flushes through Lena’s body, but mostly she’s just enjoying seeing her girlfriend look so flustered because it’s really god-damn adorable.

“So, do you know what you want?” Lena says in a low, silky voice, trailing her fingertips along Kara’s arm, unable to contain herself from teasing Kara when she already looks like she’s about to combust.

“Well, I suppose you’ll find out tonight,” Kara says in a low, husky voice that completely takes Lena by surprise. “I’ll get Chocolate Extreme,” Kara calls to the server over the counter in her normal voice.

“Just vanilla for me,” Lena says with a shrug when the server looks at her.

“You never cease to surprise me, babe,” Lena says to Kara as they wait for their ice cream, shaking her head.

Kara’s eyes twinkle. “I’m full of secrets.”

Lena wants to kiss her so badly it hurts, but she restrains herself to taking Kara’s hand and swirling her thumb over the lines on Kara’s palm, and Lena hears Kara let out a strangled kind of gasp.

She can’t help but smile.


End file.
